Maybe This Time
by Careebear
Summary: Noah Puckerman has always loved Rachel Berry, as a friend. But what happens when he realizes on Graduation day that he's actually in love with her. Is it too late? Or will they finally have their real chance at happiness. Faberry & Quick friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Puckleberry would be endgame for sure and there won't be any Finchel nonsense. **_Even though they were kinda cute in the season finale._

* * *

><p>Puck squinted as the harsh beams of sunlight shone on his face. He ran his hand through the short amount of hair that remained on his head and looked out at his fellow class mates. The red gown he was wearing made him feel very uncomfortable because it was totally not something bad asses wear. A figure approached him and lay her hand on his shoulder, he looked down at the pale hand yet didn't turn to face the shorter girl.<p>

"It's been a long four years." She spoke, breaking the silence.

"It sure has." He muttered in response.

"Did you ever think when we started this school we'd end up like this?" She sighed.

Puck turned around to face her and smiled.

"Honestly, no. If someone would've told me I'd be in Glee club I would've carried them to a mental home myself. I never expected to father a child at the age of 16 either."

The girl stiffened. "Do you ever think about her?"

"Everday." he replied. "Do you?"

"She's all I think about but deep down I know we made the right decision giving her up. We were just a couple of messed up teens who tried to convince ourselves that we were in love."

"I did love you Quinn."

She shook her head. "Maybe you did, but you we never in love with me."

Puck stared at her in disbelief and tried to argue but he knew that there was no point, he knew that he was never in love with her. They'd been forced together by a drunken mistake in which he was mostly at blame. He knew that, and despite what people may think, Noah Puckerman did not let people down when they needed him.

"Quinn.." he started, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"No, it's okay. I was never in love with you either. Mainly because I knew that there was only one girl you could ever love. I never stood a chance next to her."

Puck opened his mouth but then closed it again.

"So, when are you going to tell our beautiful Jewish best friend that you're in love with her?" Quinn said with a soft smile on her lips.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." he protested.

She ignored his protests. "It's graduation day, this might be the last chance you get. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Rachel. Sure, she's crazy as hell and uses far too many complicated words but despite this she's my best friend and I love her. She deserves you Puck."

With the final powerful statement Quinn walked off to join the rest of the Glee club – minus Puck and Rachel. Even though it'd been a whole year, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Quinn and Rachel were best friends. But then again, when he thinks of how they became friends, he can't think of two people who are so destined to be. Their friendship began in the summer of junior year after they'd just lost at Nationals. Rachel was taking a walk when she spotted Quinn at the end of a dock. Her blonde locks flowing gently in the breeze, her head in her hands. Rachel was about to turn the other way when she noticed that Quinn was shaking violently. She approached her and realised she was sobbing, holding on to a small hospital bracelet.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned. "Are you okay?"

Quinn turned to stare at Rachel, her eyes red raw from the tears she'd been crying. At first Rachel preparred herself for a verbal beating when Quinn surprised her and grabbed on to her, hugging her tightly. Rachel returned the hug and allowed the taller girl to cry on to her shoulder until she couldn't take it any more. She apologized to Rachel for everything and admitted that she missed Beth and didn't know how to handle it. Rachel promised to help her get through it and she kept her promise. The two girls formed an unlikely friendship and became so close they were like sisters. Puck was thrilled at the fact that his best friend had helped him reconnect with the mother of his child and was happy that Rachel had another best friend despite him. Finn on the other hand was not so happy. He was constantly jealous of the time the three of us spent together and it ended in the downfall of Finchel, they didn't even make it to the end of summer.

Puck shook himself out of the daydream when he saw her walking up to him. His heart started to beat faster and faster as she approached. Sure, he'd always thought she was very hot but the way the sun framed her face made his knees go weak. She was so astonishngly beautiful, her big brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her brunette locks shined as it swayed from side to side. He'd always loved Rachel, ever since they met that first day at Synagoge when they were 5. But, he knew right now that it was something more that friendship. He was in love with Rachel Berry, he had been all along. He was too blinded by sex and popularity to notice until now. Graduation day, he'd left it too late. She got closer when his phone vibrated, he took it out of his pocket and read the message.

_It's never too late – Q._

Damn, it was like she could read his mind sometimes. He smiled a little at how close they'd become and how Rachel had managed to change Quinn.

"Someone seems happy." A cheerful voice he knew all too well.

"It's graduation day, I finally get to leave this hell hole."

Rachel laughed gently and playfully shoved him.

"Not like you bothered going to classes anyway."

He smirked at this before she pulled him in for a hug. It lasted a good few minutes and when she pulled away he felt like a part of him had been ripped from him. He wanted to hold her forever.

"Are you okay Noah? You seem a little distant." She frowned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Rae."

Her face softed a little and she stared straight at him.

"You called me Rae." she whispered.

He began to panic, had he said the wrong thing?

"I know." he stated.

"You always call me Rachel or Berry."

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"No, it's okay. It sounds good. I like it." She smiled at him.

There was a long pause in which they stared in to each others eyes.

"I need to tell you something." He stated.

"Oh, sure, okay." She nodded.

It's now or never he thought and opened his mouth only to see Rachel being dragged off by Brittany, ignoring Quinn's not so subtle pleads.

"No Quinny, I want a picture with Rachel!" she shouted at the other blonde.

Rachel mouthed a 'sorry.' He let out a sigh and held his head in his hands. His phone buzzed again.

_Sorry, you know how Britts can be! Are you going to San's party tonight? We can talk then. Xxx_

Puck smiled and felt his palms getting wetter with nerves.

_Sure thing. Tlk 2 u l8r x_

He slipped the cell back in to his pocket and walked to join the rest of the Glee kids.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I have a load of stories on the go but this idea just won't leave me head. I'll try and update the rest asap but I'm so busy lately.**


End file.
